Le Petit Cupido
by M0N
Summary: Saat para Cupid kecil serentak memperlihatkan foto huruf-huruf acak tertentu yang dikirimkan Naruto sebulan terakhir ini tersusun dengan tepat, lalu dia menemukan satu kalimat yang sukses membuatnya speechless berat. WILL YOU SPEND YOUR LIFE TIME WITH ME? Sakura dihadapkan dengan sebuah lamaran menikah yang begitu so sweet. [For #4LoveShots #Oren-B #WINGS #3] Mind to Read & Review?


_If my love were an ocean, there would be no more land._

 _If my love were a desert, you would see only sand._

 _If my love were a star-late at night, only night._

 _And if my love could grow wings, I'd be soaring in flight._

-Jay Asher, _Thirteen Reasons Why_ -

* * *

 ** _The story is dedicated for NaruSaku's Event, 01-07 Desember 2015 and 25-31 Desember 2015._**

 **Orange Blossoms (Oren-B)**

 ** _Prompt: Wings_**

Disclaimer: Iya, Naruto emang punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre: _Romance, Comedy._

Main Chara: Naruto Uzumaki and Haruno Sakura.

Warnings: Seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya. Sekuel dari fic **_Free Angel_** karya **Minako-chan Namikaze** dan **_Returned Wings_** karya **Barbara123**. Jadi, silahkan baca kedua fic itu sebelumnya.

Summary: Ini yang akan terjadi ketika kamu dikelilingi _cupid-cupid_ kecil.

* * *

 ** _Le Petit Cupido_**

 _You've got mail!_

Demikian notifikasi yang tertera di layar _smartphone_ Sakura, membuat sang dokter spesialis anak ini terpaksa mengalihkan perhatian dari laporan kesehatan pasien yang berada di tangannya. Dan kini hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, begitu mengetahui _email_ tersebut diterimanya dari siapa. Naruto, kekasihnya yang sudah tidak ia temui selama sebulan karena alasan pekerjaan lelaki itu, lagi dan lagi mengirimkan pesan yang sebegitu ambigu.

Sebuah potret yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia berada di depan toilet umum, satu tangannya Naruto gunakan untuk menutup huruf ketiga dari seluruh jumlah alfabet, C. Lantas dengan penuh percaya diri, laki-laki yang bersangkutan berpose ganteng dengan akronim untuk kata _water_ , W. Maksudnya apa, coba? Mau pamer kalau sedang berada di luar negeri atau bagaimana, sih?

Hal ini sudah dilakukannya mulai dari empat minggu yang lalu, tiap hari Naruto mengirimkan foto-foto aneh dengan fokus ke satu abjad tertentu. Pernah Sakura mencoba merangkainya menjadi sebuah kalimat, menyesuaikan deretannya dengan rentetan waktu ia menerima _file-file_ tersebut. Sayang, berakhir nihil, sebab dari susunannya tidak menghasilkan kata apapun. Ck, pemuda yang bersangkutan itu sengaja memberi sebuah teka-teki dengan petunjuk _random_ yang menyebalkan.

Tidak ambil pusing, Sakura menganggap ini sebagai kejahilan Naruto semata. Pria yang sudah menjadi pacarnya hampir sembilan tahun itu, selalu punya banyak cara untuk membuat siapa saja menjadi gagal paham. Sudahlah, dia pilih untuk mengabaikan, lagipula masih banyak tugas di atas meja kerjanya yang harus terlebih dahulu dituntaskan.

Ooh, iya, ngomong-ngomong, status _relationships_ ini sudah cukup lama juga. Mau dibawa ke mana? Kalimat itu sering kali menyambangi otak Sakura, bila sudah kepikiran tentang jalinan kasih keduanya. Awal keakraban ia dan Naruto sama sekali tidak terduga, juga perpisahan yang terjadi tiba-tiba, serta pertemuan kembali dengan cara yang tidak terprediksi sebelumnya. Sakura bukannya kebelet nikah atau bagaimana, hanya mengharapkan akhir yang bahagia untuk hubungan mereka.

Ahahahaa…! Klise.

 _Medical raport_ milik pasien yang bernama Nozaki telah selesai ia periksa, sekarang dia bisa meninggalkan _Konoha Hospital_. Akan tetapi, tatkala berjalan di selasar rumah sakit, tanpa sengaja netranya menangkap aktivitas yang terjadi di ruang aula. Mengintip dari celah pintu, dilihatnya sekumpulan bocah-bocah lucu sibuk dengan kertas gambar dan pensil warna. "Hello," tanpa ragu Sakura mengintrupsi kegiatan tersebut, begitu menemukan sahabatnya dari kecil yang menjadi moderator.

Mungkin disebabkan mendung, jadwal mingguan psikolog anak ini dilakukan dalam ruangan, karena biasanya di taman belakang rumah sakit. "Sini!" ajak wanita berambut pirang panjang itu dengan antusias, serta-merta langsung mengenalkan Sakura pada seluruh anak-anak yang ada. Ino turut menambahkan, bahwa gadis dengan mahkota _buble gum_ ini dulunya sering memenangkan lomba menggambar, membuat suara tepuk tangan pun langsung mendominasi seisi kelas.

Ino mengizinkannya untuk mengikuti aktivitas sekarang, dan membuat Sakura terkenang masa-masa kecilnya. Indera visual dara berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu kontan terpaku pada sepasang bocah cewek dan cowok, mereka menggambar berdua di _drawing paper_ yang sama. Ia mengenali salah satu di antaranya, anak lelaki dengan rambut hitam legam itu bernama Nozaki.

Sakura ancap tersenyum manis waktu mendengar bocah berusia delapan tahun ini bertanya pada gadis mungil di sampingnya, "Miko- _chan_ , kalau langit bagusnya pakai yang mana?" seraya memperlihatkan dua pensil warna biru dengan kadar yang berbeda, dan nona kecil itu mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke direksi pensil berwarna _blue sky_ sebagai tanggapan.

Persis sekali, Naruto dulu pernah menanyakan hal yang sama, dan dia pun meresponnya dengan jawaban serupa. Teringat kembali awal kedekatan mereka, waktu itu Sakura melarikan diri setelah dimarahi ibunya ke belakang sekolah, lalu bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang terjatuh dari pohon. Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu dengan menggambar dan bermain kejar-kejaran.

Sayang, karya duo pelukis amatir tersebut harus dia tinggalkan pada Naruto sebagai tanda kenang-kenangan. Ooh, iya, kalau tidak salah, waktu itu Sakura juga diberi sebuah sayap kupu-kupu mainan yang ia simpan sampai sekarang. _Wings_? Mendadak otaknya menghubungkan kata tersebut dengan satu huruf di foto yang tadi Naruto kirim.

"Coba lihat, nih!" demikian penuturan Sakura, sembari menunjukkan isi _email_ yang diterimanya tadi pada Ino, ketika wanita pemilik rambut _blonde_ itu menanyakan kabar hubungan mereka yang sudah sebulan tidak pernah bertemu – paling tatap muka hanya via _video call._ "Aku tidak mengerti maunya apa," imbuhnya lima detik kemudian, berbarengan dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

Sungguh, hampir satu dasawarsa menjadi pacar lelaki itu, bukan berarti dapat menebak dengan mudah jalan pikirannya. Iya, Sakura tahu betapa Naruto mencintainya, bahkan dari pertemuan pertama mereka setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah di tempat perlindungan satwa, pemuda itu sudah menyatakan isi perasaannya. Akan tetapi, ia takut-takut menyadari, kalau kekasihnya itu tipe lelaki yang enggan berkomitmen.

" _He loves you, baby_. Pemuda waras mana yang nembak gebetannya pakai sayap _Cupid_ di hadapan seluruh warga sekolah, coba?" tutur Ino, seraya mengumpulkan hasil coretan tangan anak-anak yang telah kembali ke kamar inap masing-masing. Kelas itu menjadi sangat sepi sekarang, bahkan helaan napas Sakura sampai bisa terdengar jelas. Lantas menambahkan, "waktu acara kelulusan lagi. Harusnya Tsunade- _sensei_ tidak mengajakmu. Astagaaa! Di mana akal sehatnya?"

Sakura tertawa lepas sebelum berkata, "dan dia bilang, akan melamarku dengan cara yang lebih gila."

"Kapan?" Ino bertanya dengan rona muka penuh selidik.

"Yaa, mungkin lagi mencari _moment_ yang tepat."

"Ooh, maksudmu setelah aku punya anak sepuluh, begitu?"

Seketika senyumnya benar-benar lenyap, bahkan lamat-lamat ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah menjadi keki atas _deadly question_ tersebut. Ino bukannya merasa bersalah atau kikuk, ia malah tersenyum jahil sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah agak membuncit. Pernikahannya dengan salah satu sahabat Naruto, Shikamaru Nara, setahun yang lalu sudah membuahkan hasil.

Serius, untuk yang satu itu, Sakura merasa tertinggal jauh.

Sudahlah, percakapan ini berujung buntu, dan membuatnya semakin puyeng saja. Terimakasih pada Ino yang sudah mencoba menenangkannya, sekaligus menjadi _mood crusher_ yang baru. Ia butuh penyegaran, Sakura hanya tahu itu. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah berakhir di depan pintu perlindungan hewan liar. Tatkala si _pinky_ memasuki bangunan tersebut, dan Uchiha Itachi langsung menyambut kedatangannya.

Sebentar mengobrol tentang kesibukkan masing-masing, atensi gadis berambut merah muda inipun akhirnya berpindah fokus pada Uchiha bungsu, Sasuke. Dia baru datang bersama seekor elang yang hinggap di lengannya – tentu saja sudah memakai sarung tangan _safety_. "Siapa namanya?" tanya Sakura pelan, sambil mengamati lebih jauh burung pemangsa itu, dan berhasil menemukan bekas luka pada bagian sayap hewan tersebut.

"Cupid."

"Cupid?" Sakura khawatir salah dengar atas ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Kali ini Itachi yang bersuara, "iya. Dia juga dijadwalkan besok untuk terbang bebas."

Orang bodoh mana yang memberikan panggilan unyu pada binatang ganas itu?

Benar, dengan mengunjungi tempat ia pernah magang bertahun-tahun yang lalu, melihati hewan liar yang menjadi sasaran buas pemburu dirawat dan akhirnya bisa sembuh, merupakan anti depresan yang mujarab bagi Sakura. Na'as, itu tidak lama, raut kusut-semerawut nona itu kembali muncul, begitu menerima notifikasi _email_. Apalagi kalau bukan foto ambigu lainnya dari sang kekasih.

Sekarang yang Naruto kirimkan adalah gambar sebuah _question mark_ ukuran jumbo.

Memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke, "kau mengerti maksudnya?" dan si penerima tanya hanya memberikan gelengan pelan, yang diam-diam disertai senyum tertahan. Sebuah panggilan suara masuk, tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sakura menjawabnya. "Sekarang aku lagi di perlindungan satwa, nanti saja ngobrol…" awalnya dia mengira, Naruto akan memutuskan saluran telekomunikasi, tapi nyatanya malah menanyakan keberadaan seseorang yang saat ini memang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Yaa, ada di dekatku,"dia pun memberikan ponselnya pada Sasuke. Semuanya semakin apa-apaan, ketika pemuda yang bersangkutan menyingkir dengan alasan mengembalikan Cupid ke kandangnya, belum lagi terdengar perdebatan khas musuh bebuyutan. " _Ok. Fine, you win!_ Puas?" inilah lima kata terakhir adik lelaki Itachi itu sebelum mengembalikan _smartphone_ di genggamannya pada Sakura.

"Sakura, kau sudah bertemu Cupid? Aku yang memberikannya nama itu, loh. Bagus, kan?"

 _Well_ , setidaknya terjawab sudah pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Sakura cuma tertawa garing demi ucapan Naruto barusan, pamit pulang ke Uchiha bersaudara, dan sekarang duduk manis di kursi kemudi mobil, sembari mendengarkan celoteh pria kesayangannya. "Besok kau ke rumah sakit, jangan lupa bawa sayap-sayapan yang dulu kuberikan waktu kecil, yaa?! _Bye_." Cukup itu, dan seenaknya makhluk Adam yang bersangkutan mematikan sambungan komunikasi.

"Kapan kau pulang?" ia jadi bermonolog sendiri, mengucapkan tanya yang belum sempat tersampaikan.

Serius, Sakura berharap bisa berubah menjadi _monster_ hijau yang suka mengamuk, Hulk. Dih, kesalnya!

* * *

O

o

O

Sakura menyadari ada yang berbeda saat ia memasuki tempatnya bekerja, _Konoha Hospital_. Setiap orang yang dia jumpai memberikan senyuman yang sedemikian aneh. Biasanya tidak begini, sekarang rasanya seluruh jagat raya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Ooh, mungkin karena sayap kupu-kupu mainan yang dia bawa. Akan tetapi, masa iya, hal kecil seperti itu mampu menarik semua perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingnya? Belum lagi koridor bagian khusus anak yang sepi, entah ke mana perginya suara berisik bocah-bocah itu.

Menghilangkan segala tanda tanya besar di kepala, Sakura memilih untuk melihat jadwal _medical check-up_ hari ini, dan rupanya sekarang ia harus memeriksa keadaan Nozaki. Anak itu sudah bisa mendapat izin pulang setelah hampir sebulan berada di rumah sakit, karena kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menimpanya. Belum sempat dia mengambil jas kerjanya sebagai dokter, bocah lelaki yang bersangkutan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Tak seperti hari-hari biasanya, saat ini Nozaki berpenampilan sangat rapi, mirip pendamping mempelai pria di acara pernikahan. Taklama muncul Miko- _chan_ , gadis manis itu mengenakan dress warna putih serta tatanan rambut ala _bridemaids_. Jangan lupakan bagian pentingnya, bahwa kedua bocah menggemaskan tersebut mengenakan sayap dewa Kupido di masing-masing punggung mereka.

Keduanya mendekat, terlebih dahulu meminta Sakura untuk memakai sayap kupu-kupu yang ia bawa atas permintaan Naruto semalam. Tidak bisa menolak, Sakura menuruti kemauan mereka dengan senyum sumringah. Belum selesai di situ, Nozaki dan Miko lantas menarik kedua lengannya, membawa dia menuju taman belakang rumah sakit.

Apa yang Sakura lihat, sukses membuatnya diam tanpa kata. _Speechless_ parah tidak bisa ia hindari. Tatkala melihat pemandangan yang biasanya hijau, sekarang dipenuhi pernak-pernik berwarna _pink_ , serta banyaknya taburan bunga mawar merah. Belum lagi seluruh pasien anak-anak berjejer rapi, dengan penampilan keren yang sama seperti Nozaki dan Miko. Tiap-tiap bocah memegangi satu kertas besar yang masih dalam keadaan terlipat, lalu sepuluh detik kemudian, membukanya secara berbarengan.

Spontan dia menutup mulut yang ternganga heboh, begitu mendapati foto-foto Naruto yang selama sebulan penuh ini ia terima – dan menganggapnya tak lebih dari keisengan belaka. Setiap potret huruf dipegang oleh satu orang anak, dan saat tersusun dengan tepat, yang Sakura temukan adalah kalimat yang mampu membuatnya meneteskan likuid bening dari dasar netra. _"Ooh, my, my, my!"_ hanya itu lisan yang mampu ia tuturkan. Membaca berkali-kali delapan kata yang dihasilkan dari deretan abjad-abjad tersebut…

 _WILL YOU SPEND YOUR LIFE TIME WITH ME?_

Air mata bahagia semakin menetes deras, begitu Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya di belakang para dewa-dewi cinta. Pemuda yang bersangkutan mendekat dengan membawa elang dari tempat perlindungan hewan yang semalam Sakura jumpai. Cupid bertengger kalem di lengan kirinya, lalu berlutut dengan satu kaki, hingga gadis _bubble gum_ itu dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah cincin emas berada di atas pundak hewan pemangsa tersebut. Seraya mengucapkan kalimat manis yang lain, " _I want you for worse and for better_."

"Jadi untuk ini kau berdebat dengan Sasuke semalam, agar membawa burung itu ke tempat kerjaku?" di tengah-tengah isak tangis haru, Sakura sebisa mungkin menyelesaikan perkataannya, dan menemukan Naruto mengangguk disertai tawa tertahan sebagai jawaban. Kehebohan belum selesai, satu per satu rekan-rekan mereka berdatangan. Dari Ino, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, Tsunade, orang tuanya, _staff_ rumah sakit, hingga para pasien ikut berkumpul.

" _So, what is your answers_? Soalnya jujur saja, aku takut Cupid membawa cincinnya kabur." Untuk _moment_ yang satu ini, sang gadis berhasil dibuatnya tertawa. Naruto masih setia pada posisinya, tidak akan beranjak sebelum mendapatkan jawaban yang ia nantikan. Indera visualnya terus-menerus menatap Sakura, mungkin tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkannya, meski alien yang datang menginvasi bumi.

Sakura menatap lekat-lekat netra Naruto, mencoba mencari tahu apakah pemuda ini sedang melucu atau apalah. Tidak ada, semua yang dia temukan hanya kejujuran semata. Ia tarik napas panjang terlebih dahulu, menghembuskannya perlahan, berulang-ulang hingga detakkan jantungnya dapat kembali normal.

"Kau tidak mengerjaiku, kan?

"Apa aku terlihat sedang memberikanmu lelucon terburuk di dunia?"

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Lima detik.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia, "bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolaknya, bodoh? _Of course_!"

Naruto perlahan-lahan berdiri tegap, dan mengambil cincin yang sedari tadi berada di atas punggung Cupid. Lantas menghentakkan sedikit tangannya, memberikan aba-aba agar burung elang tersebut terbang bebas. Tepuk tangan sontak terdengar meriah, _yel-yel_ usil dari teman-teman baik keduanya pun turut menyertai.

Naruto memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Sakura, diikuti dengan sebuah kecupan bibir yang manis.

"Kenapa harus _eagle_ , coba?"

Dia terlebih dahulu mengulas senyuman begitu mendapati pertanyaan tersebut dari calon pengantinnya, "karena kalau merpati, sudah terlanjur _mainstreams_." Bohong, tentu saja. Naruto hanya tidak mau mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Bahwa yang membuat pemuda ini pertama kali sadar ingin menikahi Sakura, yaitu ketika gadis itu terlihat sangat keren dengan burung elang yang mendarat di pergelangan tangannya.

Taklama, semua peri-peri cinta mungil bergegas merubungi Sakura, mereka beramai-ramai memberikan pelukkan selamat. Entah kenapa, tapi ini seakan representasi dari lukisannya yang berjudul _Free Angel_. Seorang malaikat bersayap kupu-kupu yang terbang bebas di langit, ditemani oleh burung-burung nan cantik.

 _So, where's your happy ending?_

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _A/N_** : Saya akui, lamaran yang begini sukses bikin iri sendiri.*jangan salah fokus, wooi!

Oke, terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ini maupun _fic_ sebelumnya dari anggota **Oren-B**.

Ayo, kita ramaikan event **_4-LOVE SHOTS!_**

Bersediakah memberikan _review_? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet


End file.
